Elise's Visit
by abaikgirl
Summary: The Inquisition leaves young Elise in Tres' care for a few days, but what starts as a peaceful visit turns into a giant mess. Tres finds himself in some strange situations and everyone in the AX starts taking interest in the new visitor. TresxEsther
1. Chapter 1

Tres was programmed for protection, not babysitting, but it was a detail the inquisition seemed unwilling to acknowledge. So here he was, standing against a wall in one of the Vatican's many gardens making sure young Elise didn't wander too far. The Inquisition had handed her over to Tres earlier that morning saying that they were unable to keep an eye on her and ordered Tres to take watch after her for the next few days.

Although she had been charged with being a witch and had been the subject of a great many experiments, Elise had lived fairly well in confinement. It was mostly because she was allowed three hours everyday to play on her own and excessive attention by the staff. Mental well-being was important to the Inquisition. Without it, they knew they would never truly understand just how the child's abilities worked.

All of this was irrelevant to Tres. Katerina had ordered him to comply with the Inquisition, so he did. After all, he was the only one who was unaffected by Elise's power. Able would have been a slightly better choice, but he was away on assignment elsewhere and was not expected back for another few weeks.

Elise chased after a butterfly, giggling all the way. Tres watched her. He was, as always, on high alert for any problems, but there was something about Elise that bothered him. Able had been kind enough to not mention that Tres had blatantly lied and disobeyed orders when he had been placed on Elise's case, but the memory of it hung in the forefront of his mind. Why had he disobeyed orders? Some part of him may have become attached to the young girl, but that wasn't possible. He was a machine and machines aren't encumbered by person feelings or relations.

Or so he proceeded to tell himself.

The little blonde ran over to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Father Tres?"

He put his thoughts aside and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"How long will you be taking care of me?"

He looked straight ahead as he recalled the information. "According to the Inquisitorial department, five days."

Elise smiled. "Good. I missed you while I was locked up."

Tres wasn't quite sure how to respond, so he decided to not say anything. It was enough to satisfy her because Elise just smiled at him before taking off again. He followed her. She ran around the bend and vanished from view. When he caught up with her she was kneeling next to a bush.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She shushed him. "There's a kitty."

He walked over to her and knelt down next to her. Hidden in the shadows of the vegetation was a small brown cat. It peered out at him and he gaze back. Then, much to the cat's and Elise's surprise he reached out and picked it up. Elise shot up as he began to walk off with it. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"This animal could prove to be a danger, so it must be removed."

"Don't do that!" She pulled on the back of his shirt and he stopped. "He's not hurting anyone and I like cats. Maybe I could take care of him."

Tres processed this information for a few seconds before responding. If Elise watched over it, it would no longer be an unwelcomed intruder, but rather something that belonged. However…"The Inquisition will not allow you to keep an animal."

"So? Just let me keep it until I have to go back."

Tres and Elise both knew she would no sooner give up the cat than she would severe one of her own limbs but despite this, Tres found himself turning around and handing the mewing animal to her.

Elise smiled and petted the cat lovingly. "Thank you. I'll take good of him, I promise."

Whatever reservations he should have had about her keeping it didn't seem important at the moment. Perhaps it was an error in his programming? He decided to ignore it. He was sure Elise would be easier to handle now that the cat was around.

For a strange reason, Elise liked being around him. His expression never changed and his voice was always the same monotone but that didn't bother her.

They made their way further into the gardens. Elise always ran ahead much to Tres' annoyance. He had already scolded her several times for it, but she didn't ever seem to listen. But no matter how many times he told her "It is not safe for you to leave my range of vision" she persisted to take off. In some ways she was like Able, except a lot less predictable. Social skills were never his forte, but dealing with children was something completely outside of his range of expertise.

He rounded the corner and found a majestic fountain yawning in the middle of the courtyard. The brown kitten sat on the edge cleaning itself but Elise was nowhere in sight. With a yell she leapt from the tree behind him and landed on his shoulders. He knew she was coming before she jumped, but didn't bother to move. "What are you doing?"

"Playing. Did I scare you?"

"I am an android and therefore unable to feel fear."

She pouted. "You're no fun."

"Amusement is not part of my programming."

Elise leaned forward and played with his hair. "Don't you ever get bored just hanging around here?"

"Negative."

"Hm. When do you think Father Able will be back?"

"According to Lady Katerina within approximately twenty-seven days."

"That's a long time."

Tres remained silent. Something told him he should probably get her off his shoulders, but he didn't really to mind her sitting up there.

She leaned forward so she could look at him. "So where am I going to be sleeping? The doctors said I'm supposed to stay with you."

"Lady Katerina has arranged a room for you to stay in."

"Where will you be?"

"I will remain close-by."

She scowled. "You don't like talking much, do you?"

"Conversation is a form of information and if no new information can be passed it is a waste of time."

She crawled so she was hanging off of his neck. Tres shifted his arms and held her, but was unsure as to what she was up to. Elise hardly ever did anything without a reason. Those reasons were often something he didn't understand, but he was charged with watching after her, not understanding her behavior patterns.

"Do you think they'll keep me here for the rest of my life?" she asked sadly.

"That information has not been made available to me. But according to the Inquisitorial Departments previous actions, it is likely."

She frowned and looked away.

"However, as long as you are here I will protect you when I am able."

His words brightened her sour mood. "Good, because I think I'd get lonely without you and Able around." She leaned up and kissed him on the forehead before jumping down. Tres was unsure as to why she had done that but he didn't inquire after her.

***

Ester appeared in the gardens an hour or so later. She was surprised to find Tres sitting in the grass with Elise. The little girl was busy making a wreath out of daisies. Tres has a little brown kitten cradled in the crook of his arm as he looked at Elise, as if trying to discern what the purpose of the wreath was.

Ester had heard of the young girl from Able and had been delighted to hear she would be staying with the AX members for a while. Though she had been troubled to hear Tres was the one in charge of her, seeing as he came off as cold most of the time. But it seemed like Elise was having a good time with him. Ester stepped forward and smiled. "Hello Father Tres, is this Elise?"

"Affirmative," Tres replied blandly.

Elise stood up and regarded Ester hesitantly. The red-haired girl smiled down at her. "It's nice to meet you Elise. I'm Sister Ester Blanchet."

"Oh, hello."

"Are you having a good time with Father Tres?"

Her face lit up. "Yup. I'm actually really glad he's the one looking after me."

"R-really?"

Tres turned his dark eyes to Ester. "Why are you startled at this information?" It was a serious question. After all, the logical choice would be him, seeing as he was immune to Elise's power. Social skills didn't compute into his logic, but that was just the way he was.

Ester blushed. "Um…well, I just thought you…" Her voice petered off.

"He was the one who saved me from the vampires," Elise said. "Him and Father Able."

"I…see…"

She looked at Tres. It was a surprise that this little girl loved being with him so much, but it was a pleasant revelation. It was almost as if she was seeing a different side of the android, one he never showed. He must of felt her gaze because he turned and looked at her. "Is something wrong, Sister Ester?"

The pink tinge on her cheeks exploded into a violent red. "No! No! Nothing wrong! Nothing at all! I was…. just wondering where that cat came from."

"I found him in the bushes," Elise said. "Tres is going to let me keep him."

"Oh. That's awfully nice of him."

Tres didn't respond. Elise added the last flower to her wreath and placed it atop his head. "There you go."

He looked at it and then at her. "Does not compute. What purpose does it serve?"

"Nothing. It's just supposed to look nice."

After a moment of silence Tres removed it from his hair and considered it. Then he handed it to Ester. "Here."

"Oh…t-thank you." She looked at it and then at Tres. –Why did he give it to me?—

"Put it on, Sister Ester," Elise sang.

"Alright." It looked a little silly sitting on top of her habit's veil, but Elise gave her an approving smile.

"It looks good. I think it looks better on you than Tres."

"Thank you. Well, I guess I better go or everyone will be wondering where I went. It was nice to meet you Elise." She waved good-bye and left.

Tres watched her go and then looked at Elise who was giving him a mischievous smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she sang. "Why did you give her the wreath?"

"It serves no purpose for me therefore I gave it to Sister Ester. I would be more appropriate for her."

"So you thought it would look prettier on her?"

He pondered her words for a moment. "Does not compute."

Elise sighed. "Never mind." She yawned and crawled onto his lap. In a matter of minutes she was asleep. The cat curled up on top of her and followed suit. Tres however remained motionless and kept a careful eye out for any trouble.

Humans were strange things, but human children were even stranger. But, he found he rather liked it that way. At least as much as a robot can like something.

***

"Tres?" The professor asked.

"Playing with Elise?" Sister Kate added.

Ester nodded. She had run into the pair when they were having another of their disputes. They had forgotten their argument quickly as soon as Ester told them about finding Tres in the gardens.

The professor put his pipe to his lips. "Well, he can be a bit unpredictable at times. At least that's what Father Nightroad tells me."

"But I just didn't think he could be social."

"It's true," Kate said. "Tres was programmed for many things, but having genuine interaction with people was never one of them."

"I would rather like to see this for myself," the professor said. "How about we go and take a look, shall we?"

Kate's hologram bristled. "You will not spy on a fellow member of the AX."

"It's not spying. Call it, a casual investigation of Tres' behavior."

"Hmph." Kate folded her arms. "Well, I'm not taking part."

"Suit yourself," the professor said with a shrug. Kate vanished in a myriad of colors and he turned to Ester. "Now, I bet you the little girl is hungry by now, so let's take a look at the galley and see if they're there."

Ester followed. "Um…are you sure this is a good idea. Don't you think Tres will find it a little odd that you're showing up out of no where?"

"Nonsense. We haven't seen each other in ages. I've been meaning to catch up with the old stiff. And I haven't seen Elise since she was handed over to the Inquisition."

She bit her lip but made no further protests. After all, she was curious too.


	2. Chapter 2

Elise was digging into a bowl of soup when the professor and Esther arrived. Tres stood next to Elise and looked at them with unblinking eyes. Tres didn't really like or dislike anyone but if there was someone he didn't care for it was the professor. Although the professor smiled and called out to him, Tres turned away and did not respond. Elise paused in her eating as the two approached.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here. I haven't seen you in while Gunslinger." The professor was all smiles but Tres barely acknowledged his presence. Undeterred, he turned his attention to the small girl. "And hello to you too Elise."

"Oh, it's you," she replied with distain.

"Uh…w-what's that supposed to mean?"

She snubbed him and returned to her food. The professor began to make an objection but was distracted by the small ball of fur that was curling around Tres' feet. "And who's this?"

"That's my cat," Elise said. "I found him in the gardens."

The professor smiled and then looked at Tres. "I've never taken you as a cat person, Tres. I must say, I am surprised."

His unfeeling eyes turned to him. "Does not compute, please rephrase."

"Never mind. Well it was nice to see you both again." He patted Elise on the head. "You behave now."

She made to bite his hand but he pulled away in time.

"Yes…well, I'll be going now."

Esther, who had remained silent during the whole exchange smiled nervously and made to follow him. She stopped as Tres spoke. "Sister Esther."

She turned. "Yes? What is it Father Tres?"

"Lady Katerina suggested I employ your help when Elise rests tonight."

"Um…what?" After a pause it dawned on her what he was asking. "Oh! For when she takes a bath you mean."

"Affirmative."

"I see. I'll be happy to help."

And with that Tres turned away and returned his attention to Elise. Esther turned and left. As soon as she was gone, Elise looked up at Tres. "So why are you nice to her and not the other guy?"

Tres met her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" She took a bite of bread and chewed. "When the professor tried to be friendly you didn't even respond. But you made sure to talk to Esther before she left."

"The professor was an unwelcomed visitor and a distraction to my work therefore I disregarded him. I was under orders to speak to Esther, so I was required to speak to her before she left. There is nothing in my behavior that was not logical."

Elise didn't believe him but decided arguing with him wasn't going to change anything. She bent down and picked up the little cat and smiled as it meowed at her. "What do you think I should call him?"

"I do not see why that is a matter of importance."

"Well, whenever somebody gets a pet they name it. It's important to pick a good name, because you only get to name it once."

Tres didn't reply. No answer was coming to mind. Pets were a human thing, so it wasn't something he bothered to worry about. Elise looked at the cat and then at him. "Why don't I name him Tres, because his fur is the same color of your hair?"

"If that is what you wish."

"I'll take that as an ok." She hugged the cat and hummed contently. "I haven't had a cat in a long time…" She looked up at him. "I haven't had a friend in a long time either."

Tres glanced at her. "Does not compute, please explain."

"Because you helped me and you're taking care of me, that makes you a friend."

Able often said the same thing but Tres usually ignored him. Machines weren't made to have friends, were they?

He closed his eyes, a rare sign of exasperation. "I protect you because I am ordered to."

"But if you weren't ordered to, would you still do it?"

He paused for a fraction of a second. He had been under orders to kill her when they first met, but he didn't. Even now, the need to protect her was unusually strong. "Yes."

"Then we're friends."

***

As promised, Esther arrived at Elise's room just before eight that evening. Tres answered the door. The red haired nun smiled at him. "Good-evening."

He stepped out of the way and opened the door wider in response. Elise was jumping on the bed and laughing. She stopped as she spotted Esther. Esther smiled. "Are you ready?"

Elise jumped down and nodded. She put the cat on the bed and patted it before running into the bathroom. Esther smiled. "I'll be quick," she said.

Tres nodded but gave no other response. He left the room and stood in the hallway to wait. Esther went into the bathroom where Elise was already running the water. "They never let me have a bath over at the other place. And the beds here are bigger too."

"Yes, I'm sure Lady Katerina wants you to feel comfortable during your stay here."

Elise undressed and climbed into the bath. She handled bathing herself well, so Esther just resigned herself to keeping watch. Her body half buried in the soapsuds, Elise gaze up at her. "You like Father Tres, don't you?"

Esther jumped. "I…o-of course not! Why would you…?"

"It's kind of obvious. Don't worry, I think he likes you too."

Unsure as to how to reply, Esther looked away. "I don't think he's capable of feeling anything sometimes. Other times I can't help but think that he does. I don't know."

"You should just ask him."

"Oh yeah, like that would work," Esther replied with a scowl. "Why am I even talking about this? Let's change the subject."

Elise rinsed herself off and jumped out. Wrapping the towel around her body she frowned at Esther. Why didn't she just tell him? Grown-ups were weird sometimes. Then she had an idea. "Sister Esther?"

With a smile she knelt down next to her. "Yes?"

She reached out her hand and touched Esther on the forehead. Elise had the ability to control people's actions for a short amount of time, so she decided to make Esther kiss Tres. That was a good way to show someone you liked them, right? Esther's eyes widened as Elise needled her way into her consciousness. Then her lids drooped a little. Elise smiled and got dressed. The redhead stumbled out of the bathroom and Elise sat on her bed, looking at her with wide expectant eyes. Esther made her way out into the hall. Tres turned and looked at her.

"Have you finished?"

Esther gave no reply but instead looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Sister Esther, what is wrong?"

Before he could react Esther put her hands on his shoulders and using him as leverage, pulled herself up and kissed him on the lips. Tres could feel his heart apparatus speed up and he remained frozen. Something said to pull away and ask what she was doing, but something else told him to stay. She pulled away only to kiss him again. As she repeated this a third time he felt his eyes close. Her tongue slid across his lips and after a moment they parted. Her mouth was so warm and something in him shuddered in pleasure as she ran her tongue across his. Then all at once, she stopped and pulled away. His eyes snapped open as well. They looked at each other for a long moment. Esther looked around.

"T-Tres!…I…I'm sorry! I…" What was she doing? She had never intended to kiss Tres. At least, not now. Not here. Then why did she…?

Then it hit her. "Elise!" She turned around and glared at the little girl.

She hid behind a pillow. "Uh-oh."

***

Lady Katerina had dealt with a good deal of strange and unique circumstances in her lifetime, especially considering a large portion of that life included Able, but this one took the cake. She sighed a put a hand to her forehead. Elise sat cowering in the chair in front of her while a flushed Esther stood on one side and an expressionless Tres stood on the other.

"Elise," Katerina said. "I believe we agreed that we would keep you in your care as long as you don't use your powers."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she said. "I just knew Sister Esther like Tres, so I thought…"

"That's no excuse for your actions. Now apologize and promise you won't do anything like that again."

Elise sighed. There was no use in arguing with the cardinal. She jumped down and bowed to Esther. "I'm sorry."

She breathed deeply and did her best to not look upset. "It's alright, just as long as you don't do it again."

Elise turned to Tres and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he replied. He was unsure as to why an apology was necessary because despite how Esther might feel he didn't feel Elise had acted out of malice. The girl was always eager to interact with everyone around her. But he didn't mention that. After all, if Katerina deemed it necessary for her to apologize he wasn't going to defy her.

"Thank you Elise. Now, hopefully the remainder of your stay will be blissfully uneventful." Katerina turned to Tres. "You may leave now."

"Yes, my Lady," he replied. He turned and left, Elise trailing close behind.

Esther sighed. It would be weeks before she could face Tres again. Katerina seemed to pick up on her mood. "Don't worry about it too much Sister Esther." The redhead jumped and looked at her. Katerina smiled. "Luckily Tres doesn't understand these sort of things so I doubt he will treat you any differently. Though you better hope Father Abel doesn't hear about this or he'll never let either of you live it down."

"Y-yes My Lady. Thank you."

***

Tres walked a few paces behind Elise, but his mind wasn't on the young girl. He was replaying the strange encounter he had had with Esther the night before in his mind. To his mild surprise he had found the experience enjoyable. He had never had something like it happen to him before and he still wasn't entirely sure what to make of it other than the fact that he enjoyed it. Esther had been furious with Elise and appeared unable to look at him without turning a shade of pink. Was her reaction normal for the situation? She had been manipulated by Elise to do what she did, but Elise wouldn't have done what she did unless she believed Esther intended to do what she did anyways. At least, that's what he assumed…

Elise paused in her running and put the cat down, petting his head with a smile. Tres made his way over to her. "Elise." He knelt down so he was at eye level with her.

She looked up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you manipulate Sister Esther last night?"

The blonde looked away with a little pout on her lips as she thought about it. Then she turned to him. "I did it because I knew she liked you. She wouldn't admit it, but it's just so obvious!"

Tres paused. "I don't understand."

"No one does apparently," Elise muttered, crossing her arms. "When somebody loves someone, they tell them or do something to show that they love them, like kiss them and stuff. But Esther was just so scared of doing something like that, I thought I would help her."

He closed his eyes. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Affirmative." He stood up. "However, even with your reasoning, it was still rude to do what you did."

Elise looked down. "I know. I said I was sorry." She chanced a glance at him. "But…don't you like her too?"

Tres considered her question. He thought one thing but said another. "Negative, I am a machine and I do not feel emotions."

"I don't believe you," Elise said. "But I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

"No." Tres didn't say anymore on the matter even though it did weigh heavily on his mind.

Elise played with her cat. "Do you think Father Abel will be back before I leave?"

"Negative. Father Nightroad generally takes longer than the assigned time on a mission."

"Oh." Elise picked up the cat and took off down the hall. Tres followed her. Elise glanced back at him before running around the corner. She ran into a tall lady and stumbled back. Looking up, she saw it was a nun.

"Well hello there," she said with a smile. "And who might you be?"

Elise swallowed. "I…" The cat meowed and curled up on Elise's shoulders.

"Sister Noelle, I was not aware of your return," Tres said as he caught up to them. Elise stumbled to her feet and hid behind him. Noelle was very pretty, but looked vaguely like the vampire that had captured her twice before.

"Yes, I got back today actually. It's nice to see you again Tres. Who is you little friend?"

"I'm Elise," she said before Tres could reply. "Tres is taking care of me."

Noelle smiled at him. "I didn't think you liked children. Be sure to not be too hard on her." With a wave she left.

Tres looked at Elise who was had a death grip on his pant leg. "Why are you afraid of Sister Noelle?" he asked.

"I…I thought she looked like that one vampire."

"That is illogical. Sister Noelle is an AX member. If she was a vampire she would not be here."

"I know but…" She buried her face in his leg. "Can we go outside?"

"Affirmative." He led the way out to the gardens. Elise let go of his leg but kept a tight hold on his hand. Tres could tell she was still unnerved so he didn't pull away. He was intrigued by how small her hand was compared to his.

***

Abel Nightroad stood outside of Katerina's office, looking gloomier than ever. He raised his hand to knock, but let it fall. "This is ridiculous, being so afraid to go in, but she can be so scary. After all, she's not going to be happy to see me." His mission had ended early due to a sudden burst of enthusiasm from him. But that sudden burst of enthusiasm only came from the fact that he was absolutely starving and unable to risk having it drawn out any longer. Katerina would know this at once and would probably scold him for thinking with his stomach instead of his head.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" Katerina yelled from the other side of the door.

He jumped. "How did she?..." Then with a frown he opened the door. "Hello there. I'm back a little earlier than expected."

"Do I even want to know why this time."

"Heh..heh…it's just I… Oh dear…"

He was scolded for the better part of an hour before Katerina calmed herself. She told him about Elise's visit. "She's still here now actually."

"Elise? I'm glad to know she's doing well." Abel remembered the little girl well and smiled as he recalled their first meeting.

"Tres is watching after her."

Abel smiled. "I see. Well, I can see why. He did seem to take a liking to her. I hope she's behaved herself."

"More or less," Katerina replied, giving nothing away.

Abel frowned. "Well, I suppose I'll say hello." He turned and left. Katerina sighed heavily. Abel, he was always causing some sort of trouble or another. Or rather, trouble followed him everywhere he went. Oh well…

***

Elise's face lit up with joy as Abel arrived. "Father!" She jumped up and ran to him. He hugged her and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Father Tres has been watching after me."

Abel looked up at Tres and smiled. "Ah, I see you're as protective as always."

He gave no response. It was then Abel noticed what was in Tres' lap. "Is that…is that a kitten?"

"Yup. I found it."

Abel laughed. "Yes, you do like cats don't you?"

"Why have you returned early from you mission?" Tres asked.

"Well you see, it's a long story. But what's important is that I'm back safe and sound." His stomach let out a loud growl. Elise giggled. "Ah well, safe and sound and hungry that is." He put Elise down. "I better go and eat something before I die of hunger. And I better check on Esther." The young girl was still adjusting to being an AX member and Abel worried about her.

Tres blinked at Esther's name and turned away. "Very well." Elise looked at him and then at Abel.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Father. Come play with me before I leave, ok?" She ran after Tres, grabbing onto his hand and swinging on it.

Abel smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Is it just me or is Tres…upset?" He shook himself. "No, that can't be, that's silly." He headed off to the dining hall in search of food but as he thought more and more about it, it still struck him as odd. Tres hardly replied to any of his casual remarks. "Well…maybe something happened while I was away?..."

A blue habit and mess of red hair caught his attention and he lit up. "Ah, just who I was looking for."

Esther turned. "Oh, Father Abel. You're back early."

"Hm, yes." He smiled at her. "Actually I have a question. I just ran into Tres and Elise in the gardens a moment ago and couldn't help but notice that Tres seems to be acting a little….strange. Did something happen?"

Her face turned a shade of red that rivaled her hair. "I…uh. N-nothing happened."

Abel gazed at her. "Then why are you all red?..."

"I'm not. It's just. I have to go. It was nice to see you again Father." And with that she took off.

The silver-haired priest blinked. "Did I miss something?"

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

And….cut!

So, I'm kinda stuck for now, cause I'm not sure of where to go from here. If you have an idea, let me know! Comment comment comment!!


End file.
